Madness
by jrlrock
Summary: Varia Madness! This is my first fan fiction. Complete with all the Varia. I hope it doesn't bore you. Contains 2 OCs. Enjoy!  NO LONGER ON HOLD! AREN'T YOU ALL SO HAPPY? I KNOW IT, YOU ARE! DEEP DEEP INSIDE, YOU ARE. YOU KNOW IT. DON'T DENY IT. DON'T.
1. The Phone

OK so this is my first fan fiction. If everyone thinks it sucks I will stop so you guys won't have to track me down and kill me, going "Make her stop!" But if you guys don't think it sucks...well, who knows. Anyway, here goes. Oh, and any comments from me mid-story are underlined.

* * *

The Phone

Belphegor and Squalo are sitting in the kitchen. Bel is stabbing a mini doll of Fran. Squalo is slicing his breakfast into pieces with a toothpick. The two are sitting across from each other and the phone is on the counter behind Bel. The counter is about two feet behind Bel.

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiing_

"Vroi! Bel, pick up the phone!" Squalo shouted at Bel.

"Ushishishi, why should I? Princes have servants to do that for them. Like, for instance, you" Bel shot back.

_Riiiiiiiiing_

"Bel. It. Is. Two. Feet. Away! What the hell! Just turn around!"

"Stupid shark-peasant, what don't you get? Princes are too good for that. You pick it up!"

_Riiiiiiiiing_

"Vroi! Bel! Before it goes to answering machine, pick it up! I'm not getting up to pick up something two feet behind you!"

"Ushishishi. Stupid shark-peasant, it's probably nobody important. Why does it matter?"

_Riiiiiiiiing _

"Idiot! Do you really want to hear that stupid answering machine message again?"

**Silence**

"_Hello"_

"Oh no, it's starting" Bel muttered.

"_Vroi! Tch, Trash. Say hi, its Big Sis Luss! Boss, what should I say? Ushishishi, hi peasants, prince here. Oi, you've reached the Varia, (Ushishishi, obviously) leave a message (duh) and we might call back. Varia out."_

(BTW the hello was Fran and then it was Squalo, Xanxus, Lussuria, Leviathan,

Bel, and then Fran. The little comments were all Bel during Fran's part.)

**Silence**

~Fran walks in the kitchen and grabs a banana~

"Well wasn't that interesting. Who called anyway?" Fran asked, sitting down at the table beside Bel.

"Vroi! How would we know? We didn't answer!" Squalo shouted. Fran pulled earplugs from his pocket.

"Yeah, about that. Why didn't you answer? The phone was two feet away" Fran asked, looking at Bel toward the end, and noticing the Fran doll with many holes in it. He looked away.

"Froggy, the prince has servants like the stupid shark-peasant to pick up the phone"

"Stupid fake-prince, that's what we call lazy" Fran stated in his monotone voice.

_Stab_

~Fran grabs the knife and breaks it in half, tosses it, then stands and leaves the room~

_Riiiiiiiiing_

"Vroi! Not again!" Squalo shouts.

"Stupid shark, shut up! You might wake the boss!" Bel whispers quickly.

Too late…

_Riiiiiiiiing_

"Trash! Shut up down there! And one of you ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!" Xanxus shouts.

~Torpedo Fulmine surround Squalo and Bel~

_Riiiiiiiiing_

"Answer the PHONE!" Xanxus bellows.

"Pick up the phone to make boss happy or I attack" Levi says to Squalo and Bel, the Torpedo Fulmine edging closer.

_Riiiiii-_

~Fran enters the room, grabbing the phone halfway through its ringing~

"God, all this for a phone…Yeah, hello, who is it?" Fran mutters.

"Well, hi. I'm Hitomi, Xanxus's aunt" Said the voice. The woman sounded cheerful.

"Well OK Hitomi, hold on and I'll get Xanxus" Fran said, setting the phone on the counter. He turned to Xanxus who'd entered the room.

"You have an aunt?"

* * *

So what did ya guys think? Horrible? Stupid idea? An aunt was a stupid twist? Boring?

(Realizing those were all negative)

I have a feeling I'll be going into depression after this.

Oh well. Tell me what you thought.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Read and Review

(If you can)

See ya!


	2. What the heck happened

So I decided to make another one(yay?)

This one is about the Varia's answering machine

I decided that i had to do this because...it seemed so fun.

So it's probably stupid but oh well. You don't _have _to read, ya know.

Anyway...

* * *

What the hell happened?

How we got that annoying message.

This one takes place 5 days ago.

With no missions, Xanxus had to come up with something to keep the Varia busy.

Create a phone message?

Apparently, Xanxus wants to make one...

* * *

**Fran's POV...**

Xanxus called a meeting. I walk into the kitchen, seeing the fake-prince Bel, the long-haired commander Squalo, the openly-gay guy Lussuria, the lost-puppy Leviathan, and the psycho boss Xanxus. I wish I could leave. You never get a normal day in the Varia.

"Vroi! You're late, Fran!" shouts Squalo.

I sigh. I knew this was coming when I decided to sleep despite Xanxus calling us down.

"Ushishishi. The idiot is right. You're late." This one comes from Bel.

"Do fake-princes not need 'beauty sleep'? Ah, it doesn't matter. Looks can't help you're stupidity" I mutter.

I mentally scold myself. "Looks can't help you're stupidity"? It's early in the morning, but I still could've come up with something better.

I feel three knives lodge themselves in my hat for my efforts. Why do I try?

I'm snapped from my thoughts by Xanxus.

"Quiet, trash," He snaps. "I have important news."

Both Bel and Squalo begin to shout out.

"Vroi! I thought we had no missions?"

"Hey! The prince had plans to play video games!"

I sigh. Those two were bound to argue for their right to sit on their lazy asses.

"SHUT UP! I don't care what you're doing today, trash, because today you're going to make a phone message."

We all look at Xanxus. As far as we know, he's never been interested in our boring old phone message before. So why now?

"Vroi! Why do you care about the phone message? We've just been saying that you've reached the Varia for the past 5 and a half hours! Why now?"

That's what I was wondering.

"Tch! It's because I want you trash out of my hair!"Xanxus replies shortly.

Typical Xanxus.

Everyone looks over at Xanxus.

Bel and Squalo are glaring.

I'm staring, emotionless, and Levi still has his lost puppy look.

But Luss...doesn't look normal. He has the look of someone who knows something almost nobody else knows.

I file away 'Luss knows something' for future reference. Who knows?

"Here's how it's gonna work. The first person to say 'cat' goes first, the second goes second in the message, and so on. The first person to talk will meet with the second person to decide what to say. Th-" Xanxus says.

Xanxus is cut off as I interrupt him.

"Wait, what? Did you say cat? We have to say cat? Why?" Yes, I was still caught on the 'cat' part.

Of course, Xanxus completely ignores me and the confused looks everyone is giving him.

He picks up where he left off:

"Then the second person will meet with the third, tell the third what he's gonna say, and only him, and the third will decide what to say, and so on. Got it, trash?"

Sometime during this I pulled out headphones and turned them up full blast, ignoring Xanxus...

**Regular POV...**

Everyone tells Xanxus that they've got it, even Fran, who is nodding his head. Nobody knows he's nodding to the music.

"Okay, lets begin. Say 'cat', trash" Xanxus says.

But before anyone can say cat Bel says what's on every ones mind.

"Ushishishi. I get the concept, but...why 'cat'?"

Xanxus begins to glare at Bel, but when it's clear nobody is going to say 'cat' until Bel's question is answered, he begins.

"Tch, alright. At five in the morning I came up with this. I wasn't, you know, thinking straight" Xanxus mutters, looking down.

Jrlrock here, that part about the 5 in the morning is actually true.

"AND I'M NOT GONNA CHANGE IT NOW, TRASH! SO GET OVER IT!" Xanxus yells, apparently back to normal, putting even Squalo's shouts to shame.

Everyone winced, including Squalo, and began to say 'cat'. However, everyone but Squalo was still recovering from Xanxus's outburst, so Squalo was first.

"Vroi, CAT!" Squalo shouted, further damaging the still healing eardrums.

Xanxus was the first to recover, murmuring "cat" barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

Lussuria then said "cat", but he said it quietly, which wasn't like him.

"Boss, I say 'cat' right? Cat" Levi said next.

"Damn you Squalo, and you Xanxus. You hurt the prince's royal eardrums. Damn...you. Cat" Bel said. He sounded...odd.

Sure enough, when Bel removed his hands from where they'd been resting over his ears, they were bloody.

Whose ears bleed from two outbursts? Maybe he had a knife in his hand when he lifted it to cover his ears.

Wait...bloody? Oh, no. Now Bel was going to go into 'Prince the Ripper' mode.

For 10 minutes Bel stabs everyone he can get to.

**After that...**

"Right...well...Squalo and I...are going to decide what to do...for the first part of the message. Did Fran...ever say cat?" Says an exhausted Xanxus.

That was when everyone realized that Fran was ignoring all of them for who knows how long.

**Fran's POV...**

"Guys...what'd I do?" I ask as everyone looks down at me with murderous glares. I realize they are glaring...at my IPod.

Oh no...

* * *

So this is how they got that message.

I know it's unrealistic for everyone to be losing to Bel

Even if he's in 'Prince the Ripper' mode. But oh well. At the beginning,

I was planning to make it longer and have the meetings with Squalo and Xanxus, Xanxus and Luss, ext

But I decided not to. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and maybe I'll get back to the story that was in the first one "The Phone" next time.

Rate and review if you can. See ya.


	3. RMWV Xanxus

Xanxus's aunt

Ok I'm back to the storyline.

Here's when the story takes place:

(It's kind of a spoiler for those who haven't watched every episode so...)

**Spoiler**

The story takes place right after Tsuna defeats Byakuran and goes back to the past.

So, yes, Mammon is alive, but he hasn't rejoined for the moment because he?she? (not quite sure) said:

"Dying sucks. I'm going to stay out of an _assassination squad _for a while. I'll make money some other way. See ya"

**End Spoiler**

This story picks up fight where **chapter 1 **left off, kay?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Xanxus...You have an aunt?" Fran repeated, looking at Xanxus.

Xanxus, giving no response, strode over and grabbed the phone roughly out of Fran's hand.

"Yes?" Xanxus said, but he sounded nice. There was no roughness in his voice, no anger in his tone.

"Xanny-kun! It's Aunt Hitomi!" cried the woman.

Xanxus noticed then that Fran had switched the phone to speaker-phone, but he didn't know how to turn it off.

Damn.

"Don't call me that" Xanxus replied, trying to sound anything but friendly...but he failed.

"Aww...my little Xan-kun is trying to sound like a meanie" Hitomi responded, much to the amusement of the other Varia members.

Squalo wanted to leave before he burst out laughing but couldn't bear to miss a moment of this.

Fran turned away to hide his smile.

But Bel took the cake.

He actually smirked at Xanxus, coughed once or twice, and them _burst out laughing._

If looks could kill...well, if looks could kill Bel would've died at age 8, been brought back to life, and killed again now in a much more painful way.

Whoops.

"Xanny-kun...the boss of an assassination squad...is called...Xanny-kun!" Bel choked out in between bursts of laughter.

Xanxus begin advancing menacingly toward Bel.

"Xanny-kun, don't fight! I forgot that you lead the Varia, Xanny-kun, and have to be all tough" Hitomi said.

Xanxus growled, but stopped when he heard sounds of fighting coming from the phone.

"Who's fighting, Hitomi?" Xanxus asked, none too polite, leaving off any honorific.

"Ah, that would be Hibari Kyoya and Mukuro. You see, I called Mukuro over to see where you're castle is, and he told me. Then he said, if I was going to go, I should tell you guys that the Hibari boy has a job for you. Mukuro found this out when he was intercepting emails between one of Kyoya's workers and Tetsuya Kusakabe. But the details of the mission were between Kusakabe and Kyoya only, so Mukuro wasn't able to get to them."

Sounds of fighting are heard again.

"TRASH! STOP FIGHTING! SHUT UP! Now... what were you saying, Hitomi?" Xanxus said.

"Chihara Hitomi, tell your nephew that if he wants us to stop he can come break it up himself" Hibari Kyoya said, adding on Hitomi's surname, sounding calm for someone who had just been fighting for 15 minutes.

"Whatever, trash. Hitomi, why did you think it was a good idea to invite the Hibari boy where Mukuro was present? True, Hibari_-chan _would've gotten over his problems with Mukuro that took place **10 years ago **if he was any more than foolish trash, but he's not. Let's move on. I know where you live and will be arriving in 10 minutes to pick you up. Be ready" Xanxus said.

As he prepared to set the phone down, he heard a voice.

"Um, Xanxus-kun, I'm not at my house. You see, I got kicked outta mine, so all my stuff is at Mukuro's place, including me. Ha, ha, right? That's why I was looking for you..."said Hitomi.

Xanxus stared at the phone in disbelief. Kicked out! What had happened? And then he knew. That aunt of his...

"I'm guessing the boy got you kicked out. I'll be over in 5" Xanxus said.

Then he turned to face the all-over confused Varia.

"Come on, Varia, we're heading out.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

(That's going to be my new segway thing or whatever you call it)

_~At Mukuro's house...~_

"Why does a prince have to come along to see your aunt and the Mukuro guy and the Hibari loser?" Bel complained, glaring at Xanxus and acting like a spoiled child.

"Vroi! Yeah, why? I understand Fran wanting to see Mukuro, and Levi's gonna follow you anywhere, and I don't think Luss gives a damn. But what about us!"

"Tch, trash. You're all going to meet Hitomi because she's gonna be here for a while. Get over it." Xanxus said, waking up to Mukuro's door.

He was thinking about whether or not to knock when he heard sounds of fighting. He busted the door in.

"Kufufu. Aww, I liked that door. Is my cute little apprentice here?" Mukuro said, dodging a tonfa aimed at his head.

"Hn. More herbivores. I'll bite you all to death" Hibari said, blocking Mukuro's trident with a tonfa.

"How are you going to bite anyone to death when you're busy fighting Mukuro-sama, Hibari-sama? And it's not like you're winning anyway..." This came from a tall boy standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the entryway. He looked about 15 and was grinning at Xanxus.

After recieving a glare from Hibari and dodging a book thrown in his direction, he turned back to Xanxus.

"How ya been doing, Xanxus-onii-san? said the boy, still grinning at Xanxus.

Then it clicked in every Varia member's mind as they put two and two together.

"Onii-san?" said Fran.

"Xanxus...has a little brother!" said Lussuria, Levi, Bel, Fran, and Squalo at once.

* * *

How'd you like this one?

A picture of Xanxus's lil bro is going to be my profile picture.

My OC's right now are the boy and Hitomi.

* * *

Ok so if you've paid attention you'd notice chapter 2 was in almost no way related to anything.

That's because chapter 2 was a RRRM.

An RRRM is Random Reborn Related Madness.

Chapter 1 and this chapter were both RMWV.

RMWV is Regular Madness With Varia.

RMWV is related to the storyline of Hitomi and the boy.

Then there will be RIGM.

RIGM is Reborn Interviews Gone Mad.

At the beginning of each chapter I'll tell whether it is a RMWV, RIGM, or RRRM.

Usually, I will center around RMWV ( regular madness with Varia)

If I can't think of anything to write for the week I'll do a RRRM or RIGM.

Got it?

If not, reread. :)

**Read and Review**

**(If you can)**

**See ya :)  
**


	4. RIGM the death duo Gokudera and Hibari

I'm not going to give much of a beginning like I usually do.

I'm not going to even tell you what's going on,

(Muahahahaha)

because all you have to do is read the title.

If you paid attention last chapter,

you'll get it.

If not…you won't.

BTW- this story has a little implied Gokudera x Yamamoto

* * *

Crap...now I have a beginning...

oh well

BTW- I've decided to go by my animal name, which is Raven, in any stories including me

* * *

**Raven: **Umm...hey there. Today we have two very _special _guests. They ar-

(Insert loud boom, followed by the sound of bones breaking)

**Raven: **Oh for the love of God, would you two **stop **it! You've been at this for a friggin' half hour! I need to get on with the inte-

**Hibari: **(holding a tonfa a couple inches from Raven's throat) Want to do something about us fighting?

**Raven: **Ha-ha...you know me, I value my life. Fight all you want.

**Hibari: **Hn

**Raven: **Is that even a word? It's more like a grunt...

**Hibari: **Shut up.

**Raven: **How can I have an interview if I don't say anything?

**Hibari: **...Didn't I say to shut up?

**Raven: **Anyway...we've got Gokudera also joining us for this interview. But...he and Hibari went and fought. So, he's kind of...unconscious.

(Two men wearing hoods drag Gokudera in and drop him off in the middle of the floor)

**Raven: **Hibari, can you wake Gokudera up. In any means necessary...(evil grin)

**Hibari: **Hn

(Hibari walks over to Gokudera and hits him sharply in the chin with a tonfa)

**Gokudera: **(still half asleep) Waa? Bianchi, is that you? Nice way to wake a guy up...wait, Hibari! What the (stream of cuss words that were omitted for younger viewers) Where the f*** am I!

**Raven: **Before Gokudera has a heart attack or blows us all up, I will tell you: Welcome! The first RIGM, or Reborn Interview Gone Mad! Today we have the death duo, a pair of boys that hate each others guts, but leave a trail of pain in their wake. Hibariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii and Gokuderaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Silence...**

**Raven: **What, no applause? Man, y'all suck.

**Hibari: **Hn

**Gokudera: **Well I'm sorry if I just fought with this town's psycho protector and got woken up from my dream.

**Hibari: **Did that dream happen to involve a certain Takeshi Yamamoto*?

**Gokudera: **(blushing)Wh-what! O-of course not! Where did that come from? I-I'll blow you up!

**Hibari: **Hn. Try me. I'd like to see you attack me with three broken ribs.

(Gokudera attempts to get up, but promptly falls back down)

**Gokudera: **Whatever! I'll destroy you from the ground! Wait...where's my lighter?

**Raven: **Over here, Goku-kun. I didn't want you blowing us sky-high in one of your "moods". Anyway, lets get on with the interview.

**Gokudera: **What interview?

**Raven: **Were you paying _any _attention, Goku-kun?

**Gokudera: **Nope, no attention at all. And don't call me that.

**Raven: **Why? It's a cool name. And it's not like you can do anything with the previously mentioned broken ribs.

**Hibari: **Herbivores, you're off topic again...

**Raven: **I'm not a herbivore! I eat meat more than veges.

**Hibari: **You're still a herbivore.

**Raven: **And how do you know we're all herbivores?

**Hibari:** I'm Hibari Kyouya.

**Raven:** That doesn't tell us –

**Hibari:** Get on with your interview herbivore.

**Raven: **No. This was more of an interview than asking stupid questions would be. But I do have one question...

**Hibari: **What?

**Raven: **It's for Goku-kun

**Gokudera: **What?

**Raven: **Are you and Yamamoto...together?

**Silence...**

**Raven: **And that concludes our first RIGM! See you some other time when our author can't decide what to write for her main story!

* * *

*- Does it go Takeshi Yamamoto? Or Yamamoto Takeshi? Or both? Or neither? Is Takeshi his first name?

* * *

So what did you guys think? Kinda short, I know.

But I couldn't think of anything for the main story.

And then I couldn't think of anything for this so I wrote that fic about Reborn's death( called Thank You).

And if anyone's wondering why my animal name is Raven...

stop wondering.

Read and Review

(If you can)

See ya


	5. RMWV Enter Katsuro

Hey there.

My last chapter was kind of a fail.

So I decided to update really quickly.

Anyway, this chapter picks up where chapter 3 left off.

In this chapter, I'm introducing Katsuro:

Xanxus's smart alek, happy-go-lucky lil bro.

The only one known to make Xanxus grin, like, ever.

Can mouth off at our Xanny-kun and live. (that's a first)

The very impressive addition to the very special Varia family.

He is 15, and this is the future so who else would be 15?…

That's right; he's I-pin and Lambo's age.

So yay to messing with Lambo,

Right? And to the story…

* * *

_Last chapter: _"_Xanxus...has a little brother!" said Lussuria, Levi, Bel, Fran, and Squalo at once._

"No, I'm the older brother," the boy said sarcastically.

Xanxus turned to glare at his brother.

The boy slid back and grinned sheepishly.

Xanxus smiled at the boy. It looked odd but normal at the same time.

"Varia…meet Katsuro."

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

**Katsuro's POV:**

_So…big bro Xanxus really never did tell them about me, huh. Typical Xanxus. Though it makes sense when you think about it…_

"Vroi! Why the hell didn't you tell us? Got anymore secrets?" A loud, obnoxious, long-haired loser shouted out.

I'm guessing he is Squalo. Funny, though, how enraged he seems to be at the idea of Xanxus hiding things from him.

"Hey, Squalo right? Anyway, back off of Xanxus. Look at it this way. Belphegor killed his family. Nobody knows about Fran, but I have a theory that he's a machine. Nobody knows about Luss, nobody _cares _about Levi or you**¹**, sharkey. But the leader goes off and meets with his "normal" family? Think, shark-boy" I said.

Belphegor and Squalo's shocked and angry expressions somewhat disappeared.

"He's right…"Belphegor muttered.

"Wait!/Vroi!" Levi and Squalo shouted, thinking about what I'd said, "People care about us!"

They really _are _ridiculously stupid and slow, aren't they?

"And I know I'm not a machine" said Fran.

"Ushishishi. He's right. Froggy isn't a machine" said Belphegor.

"But he doesn't have emotions!" I protested.

"Silly commoner. Froggy's a frog" Belphegor said, sounding proud of himself for reaching that conclusion.

"I'm not…oh, whatever" Fran complained.

Of course, everyone began to pitch in about what Fran was.

"He's an herbivore" Hibari-sama said.

"He's a cute apprentice, kufufu" Mukuro-sama said.

"He's an assassin" Xanxus-onii-san said bluntly.

**Silence…**

"He's a-"

"Vroi! Shut it! He's a mist guardian! Now stop it!" Squalo shouted.

_What were the Varia here for again?_

"Otouto**²**, obasan**³**, come on. We're leaving. We came here to get you because you're going to live with us, since you got kicked out. On that, how _did _you get kicked out?" Xanxus said.

I blinked.

Practically reading my mind again, that Xanxus.

"Katsuro. How did you and Hitomi-san get booted from the apartment? And by the way, I don't read minds, Katsuro. I've known you for 15 years" Xanxus said.

Damn him and his mind-reading skills.

"Answer my question. Oh, and, no cussing, Katsuro, not even mentally" Xanxus said

What?

How?

_How?_

_Crap, he's lifting his gun…better answer his question. _

"We got kicked out 'cause I made a science experiment. It blew up the apartment next to us. The room's occupant got mad. He tried to attack me. I beat him up. We got reported, and therefore got kicked out. But…if you look at it from my point of view, it really isn't my fault" I said.

A tonfa hit my head.

A gun hit my gut.

The back of a trident swept my feet out from under me.

"Baka**⁴**" said Hibari/Xanxus/Mukuro.

I sighed.

Try as I may, those three are too much for me.

They are too much for…well, anyone.

"As interesting as this is, can we go already? I have a day packed full of doing nothing…" Fran said.

Now that I think about it, he really _does_ look like a frog. Interesting.

_Maybe I'll call him froggy, too._

Fran headed toward the door.

"Wait, Fran, wait!" Mukuro-sama said out of nowhere.

I looked at him, as did everyone else. But our questions were answered when…

SMACK!

The door opened and hit Fran full in the face.

"Hello Mukuro, I've got you're ramen-" A girl said, soon realizing what she'd done.

"Oh my gosh, you're Fran right? I'm so sorry! I've got Mukuro-san's ramen, so sorry, take it before it gets soggy, SO SORRY! Are you ok, Fran? Gosh, Fran, I really didn't mean to do that, really. So so so so so sorry-" The random girl said in one breath, which was quite the feat.

Actually, I tried to do that in one breath, and became rather lightheaded.

"Don't worry about him" I interrupted. "He's fine. If what Xanxus says is true, he's been stabbed in the head more times than you can count."

Fran glared at me. I didn't know he knew how to glare.

"Doesn't mean it didn't hurt, baka" Fran said, rubbing his now-sore head.

I ignored him and turned back to the girl.

"Who are you? How do you know Fran?" I asked her.

"Oh, me? I'm I-pin, friend of the Vongola Tenth and the majority of his guardians. Especially Lambo…" the girl said.

I turned to glare at Xanxus.

"You tell me about Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, and a bunch of other losers that are Vongola Tenth's friends and guardians, but you don't tell me about this hot girl?"

I saw I-pin blush from the corner of my vision.

My gray hair fell into my eyes as I looked at Xanxus.

"I didn't tell you because she quit being a fighter, even though she was the 3rd Most Promising Young Assassin. And she is most definitely _not _hot. Move that hat and you might be able to see" Xanxus said.

I-pin began to glare.

I took of my hat and threw it at Xanxus. He hadn't expected it , and it hit him in the face. I looked back at I-pin.

"Nope, still beautiful" I said, watching her face redden in a blush again.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Whenever you have a good moment, some moron has to ruin it, right?

So of course, some moron showed up.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

"Hey! Back off, Gokudera imitation! I-pin's mine, ya hear, MINE!" the moron said.

Maybe you guessed, maybe you didn't, but that idiot was none other than Bovino Lambo.

"But Lambo, I asked if you wanted to date about a week ago, and you said no thanks" I-pin said.

I laughed at Lambo.

He scowled.

"Ok, maybe I did say that. But now I, Bovino Lambo, challenge you to a duel over who is worthy of I-pin's presence!" Lambo said.

I looked at him and nodded. "Ok" I said "You're on."

* * *

**¹-**for Squalo lvrs- There is a fine line between cool and uncool, and Squalo's dancing on it. Besides, Fish Boy[Kisame(from Naruto)] is waaaaaaaaaaaay cooler than Shark Boy. (Squalo) Sorry, but it's true.

**²-**meaning younger brother

**³-**meaning aunt

⁴**-**meaning idiot

* * *

Augh!

I had to write this entire chapter no internet! I kept forgetting thinks(like my character's name) and had to wait until I remembered!

It took forever!

* * *

My writer's block is gone!  
Yay!

But the chapter was kind of pathetic…

Aww…

But it was longer than the others, the longest yet!  
Yay!

But I probably lost some readers with being mean to Squalo and stuff…

Aww…

Did anyone notice that I was calling Bel Belphegor through almost the entire chapter?

Yes!

No…

Well that's because this chapter was written from Katsuro's point of view, and he and Bel aren't exactly friends right now so…

Yeah.

Anyway…

Rate and Review

(If you can)

See ya :D

...

No, wait!

I just remembered!

Does anyone have any pairing suggestions?

I'm going to do Lambo x I-pin

And Katsuro x I-pin

I was thinking of doing Bel x Fran

And Xanxus x Squalo

And Yamamoto x Gokudera

Does anybody hate any of these?

Or have any suggestions?

* * *

Let's try again now...

**Rate and Review**

**(If you can)**

**See ya :D**

(And I mean it this time)**  
**


	6. RRRM and RMWV STFU, BEL!

Hey.

I'm back after, what, a month?

I made some random stories, "At least it wasn't Hannah Montana" and "Thank You"

Thank You is considerably better, but it has character death. At least it wasn't Hannah Montana was just random light-hearted crap.

So yea. Check them out, maybe? And if you do, review please? It would make me really happy...XD. Anyway, this story is random too.

Background: Katsuro has moved into the Varia household, (I'll probably do Lambo vs. Katsuro next chapter) so this is a bit in the future.

(You also get a preview of Katsuro's strength in this chapter. Yay! But tell me if I make him a Mary Sue, okay?)

Katsuro gets pissed at Bel and tells him to stfu. Bel sits there until he finally askes what that mean. Yup. Dumb, I know, but it just came to me.

So yea. STORY TIME!

* * *

**Normal POV...**

_Stab. Stab. Stab._

"What? Why are you stabbing me?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. The prince is bored. _Very _bored," The ever-popular self-absorbed prince responded.

_Stab. Stab._

"Bel-senpai...come on. Cut it out," Fran said, pulling the knives from his hat, bending them, and tossing them.

Tossing them to where they landed in the foot of Katsuro, who had just walked in.

"Don't break them!" Bel complained, but nobody heard him over Katsuro.

"Oi! What the hell! Watch where you chuck those pathetic excuses for weapons, Froggy!" Katsuro shouted. He could have lungs like Squalo when he wanted to and had recently taken to calling Fran Froggy, under the permission of Bel, of course.

But nobody knew when Bel had decided that he had the right on who could call Fran Froggy.

_Stab._

"My weapons aren't pathetic, peasant. Say it again and you die," Bel growled, turning to Katsuro.

The youngest boy grinned. Even this early he was ready for a fight.

"You're weapons are pathetic, though. And since I'm going to die, bring it, Belphegor-senpai. I'm up for a fight any minute of any day of any week of any month...and so on," Then Katsuro trailed off thoughtfully. "Unless I'm sleeping. Then it's just gotta wait."

Bel scowled for a minute before getting to his feet and darting at the younger boy.

"That all you got?" Katsuro taunted.

And the fight got intense. **(1)**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

_~Five minutes later...~_

"Wow...you can fight. Ushi...shi...shi," Bel murmured in between breaths.

"Right...back at you, Belphegor-senpai," Katsuro murmured.

Fran sighed. 'You can't have a peaceful day here' he thought as he looked at the ruined kitchen. **(2)**

Just great.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

_~Another five minutes later~_

**Fran's POV...**

_What__ the heck? Arguing _again_? What are they, 5? No, Fran, give them some credit. They're 5 and a half. _I thought to myself as Bel threw a knife, Katsuro threw a glass, and all out war ensured.

"Don't call me a kid, Belphegor-senpai!" Katsuro shouted furiously.

"Ushishishi. Why not, _kid? _You are one! And you picked up Froggy's habit of calling me a fake prince!" Bel shouted back.

"Why's that so bad? **IT'S TRUE! FAKE, FAKE, FAKE!**" The younger one said.

It only got uglier from there.

I thought about leaving, but then one of Katsuro's guns **(3)** blew the doorknob up. 'If I leave, I might die!' I thought pathetically as I stayed still.

Eventually the name calling got very in-depth and Katsuro blurted something out, his face red with anger.

"Stfu!" Katsuro cried.

And the anger drained from Bel's face, it being replaced by confusion.

"What's that mean?"

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

_You're kidding! He doesn't know whhat that means? _I thought as I broke character for a second and joined in with Katsuro by laughing at Bel. Once Katsuro and I finished laughing at our confused elder, Bel took a knife and placed it at Katsuro's throat.

"Tell me what that means or watch your blood spill. Not that I'd mind, or course. Ushishishi," Bel said sadistically.

"Uh, Belphegor-senpai, that looks dangerous. Can you move the knife?" Katsuro spoke, attempting to be calm. After all, he'd had Xanxus' training. A knife at your throat (Bel) and two guns pointed at you while receiving several dozen kicks while attempting to get footing on a dagger bed with the daggers falling away to reveal a lava pit (Xanxus), what's the difference?

But Bel just scowled at the silver-gray-haired teen. Fortunately for Katsuro, I decided to intervene.

"Can't you just turn on your computer and look it up? Or are you just that lazy, Bel-senpai?" I said, knowing what Bel would do. Sure enough...

_Stab. Stab._

"Bel-senpai. Can you please stop throwing these at me? It's dangerous..." I said. Then I heard footsteps, and, hoping it was the captain, I prepared to whine.

"Captaaaaaaaaaaain, Bel-sempai is attacking me again," I whined to my heart's content as the door opened and we saw who it was.

Lucky me. It was the idiot long-haired commander, Squalo.

"! I DON'T NEED ALL OF YOUR CHILDISH SHIT TODAY! FIRST, XANXUS KILLED PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY GAVE HIM THE WRONG MEAT. THEN, I HEARD THAT BASIL FROM THE VONGOLA CEDEF HAS GONE MISSING AND THE VONGOLA GUARDIANS HAVE BEEN REPLACED BY THEIR 10 YEARS YOUNGER COUNTER-PARTS, EVEN THOUGH THAT MILLEFIORE CRAP IS OVER,"Squalo sighed, then continued, "including Reborn, and we don't know how to get them back. And Reborn is Adult Reborn, for some reason, and he's really happy about that. Oh yeah, and Kyoko and Haru and Bianchi are missing, and Lambo and I-pin are still this age.. And with all of that going on, I really don't need you guys acting like that. So stfu, Bel, and you, Katsuro, and you, Fran. Just shut the fuck up!"

**Silence...**

"Ushishishi. So that's what it means," Bel murmured.**  
**

* * *

**(1)- **I lied. I'm not telling you about Katsuro's abilities unless I get reviews. Mwahahaha.

**(2)- **I don't know why, but a lot of my stories take place in the kitchen...

**(3)- **I changed my mind again. Sneak peak!

* * *

Yea.

So, even though this was short and stupid,

it was really important to the future. Actually, none of it mattered except Squalo's ranting.

I did that because I want to include Tsuna and the gang, but I can't write TYL Tsuna and TYL Guardians worth a crap.

So I made them younger. Except for I-pin and Lambo. And I made everyone else go "poof"! Well, not everyone...

**Tsunayoshi Sawada- Past**

**Hayato Gokudera- Past**

**Takeshi Yamamoto- Past**

** Lambo- TYL**

**Ryohei Sasagawao- Past**

**Kyoya Hibari- Past  
**

**Mukuro Rokudo- Past  
**

**Chrome Dokuro- Past  
**

**Kokuyo Gang- Past  
**

**The Varia- TYL  
**

**Millefiore Family- Poof! (Not including Spanner and Shoichi)  
**

**Shimon Family- Poof! (For now)  
**

**Giannini- TYL  
****Arcobaleno- Past, but in adult forms**

**Spanner- TYL**

**Shoichi- TYL**

**Lal Mirch- TYL(adult form)  
**

**Iemitsu Sawada- Past  
**

** Basil- Past  
**

**Kyoko Sasagawa- Poof!  
**

**Hana Kurokawa- Poof!  
**

**Nana Sawada- Does it matter? She'll be equally clueless and perky...but past.  
**

**Bianchi- Poof!  
**

**Haru Miura- Poof!  
**

**Doctor Shamal- POOF!  
**

**I-Pin- TYL  
**

**Dino- Past  
**

**Fuuta- Past (cuz he's cuter back then)**

Did I forget anyone?

**

* * *

**

Confusing enough for you?

Well, remember it. You won't need to know until about chapter 8, though.

Because chaptr 7 will be Lambo vs. Katsuro and Katsuro's past.

But even thought this is RRRM, it's vital.

Oh, and nobody's given me pairing ideas besides rachel-chanx3.

Pairings! Reviews! Ideas! Help! All of the above! Give them to me! :)

Ok, see you around.

Read and Review

(If you can)

See ya

BTW- Reviewing= quicker updates


	7. RMWV Fights and Memories

Right, well, we have AiYui and rachel-chanx3 to thank for this chapter.

tinkinama, jestie kiryuu, shadow host, and Alteria all need to be thanked for reviewing, also.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. I wish that I did, because Julie would **_so _**be dead. (Somehow, somewhere, I will get you, Katou Julie)

I thought that this would be helpful so: TIME LINE!

What the heck happened, The Phone, Xanxus's aunt, Enter Katsuro, this story (Fights and Memories), STFU Bel!

(The Interview took place in some random time)

So does everyone get it? This is **before **Tsuna and them get replaced or disappear and this is **right after **Enter Katsuro, where Lambo and Katsuro were getting ready to fight.

Let it begin~

* * *

_"Ok, maybe I did say that. But now I, Bovino Lambo, challenge you to a duel over who is worthy of I-pin's presence!" Lambo said._

_I looked at him and nodded. "Ok" I said "You're on."_

Lambo blinked at me, surprised.

"Wha-? You mean it? Are you actually crazy enough to fight the Thunder Guardian? Really, you might want to re-think this!" Lambo said, backing away.

"No." I murmured. "We're fighting. Here, now."

And with that, my aura went dark and I pulled my weapons (hand-crafted!) out.

i took him by the arm and dragged him outside.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

A thing or two about my weapons:

1. Like Xanxus, I have guns. Like Gokudera, thought, I have multiple flames. My combination is really odd, since only Storm Flame users have been known to have multiple flames. But I don't use Storm.

2. You see, Xanxus and I have the same father only. That father has Sky Flames. (That's why we look completely different. Xanxus and I both take after our mothers, but we have completely different mothers.) But since Xasnxus has a (moderately) normal mother, and mine was special, I have two flame types in my blood.

3. Believe it or not, my mother had Thunder Flames. She was a free woman, never married. Whenever anyone tried to tell her off, she was gone. She was always with the Vongola, in strange ways. She was so creative, nothing could compare. She caused disarray wherever she went.

4. I call my flames Skunder Flames. (Sky and Thunder.) They are the best flames, in my opinion.

5. But back to my weapons. My guns are similar to Xanxus', but they have a powerful burst of thunder in the ball of Sky Flame. The outside is also tinged with Thunder Flames, which means that I can make a kind of shield around anyone I hit, preventing anyone but me from getting to them.

6. For one-on-one combat, I have a double-edged blade. On the handle is a button which sends Sky Flames shooting out of an edge of my choice. The entire thing is charged and outlined in nearly-invisible Thunder Flames, therefore paralyzing and electrifying anyone who dares to touch it while I am fighting. Of course, the Thunder Flames are completely invisible when the blade is whistling through the air.

So that's all, and it should be enough to go on.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

The Thunder Guardian paled dramatically as I hooked my fingers over my (previously unseen) gun cases. (A/N: What do you call them? You know, the ones on your belt? At either side of you on those cowboy movies?)

I flipped the cases open and pulled the familiar metal into my hands.

Unlike Xanxus' guns, mine wern't simple with just an X on them.

Mine had a green K on either side. Flames ran up and down the gun in remarkable detail. The flames were Sky Flame colored. My gun was longer than Xanxus' and looked way cooler. Of course, me being way cooler than Xanxus might've been the reason for that.

I pierced Lambo under the Xanxus gaze®, enjoying the sight of him flinching away.

"You gonna get ready or what?" I said calmly.

The Thunder Guardian sighed, and pulled out his Lampo's Shield.

"All right, you asked for it."

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

I slid my guns into a comfortable position and then fired them at the ground.

I shot into the air and, using one hand to shoot back up whenever I got too low, I fired my Flacara electrice de Wrath. **(1)**

The blasts barely missed the 10th Thunder Guardian. Several came at once and Lambo released his Lightning Explozie. **(2)**

I decided to take this close and dropped to the ground.

Lambo looked at me, surprised.

"What, giving up already?" He sneered.

"No," I said quickly before raising my arm in on jerky movement.

The Thunder Guardian's eyes widened in surprise and he attempted to jump away when I fired.

The Flacara electrice de Wrath whizzed toward Lambo and hit him dead on. Pain seemed to radiate through Lambo as was hit by Sky and Thunder Flames at once.

The Thunder Flame outline bounced around him, grabbing at him and making him seem to radiate with my green Thunder Flames that electrified him back onto his knees whenever he attempted to move.

I smirked confidently.

"Wao...am I ever glad that it wasn't me. Who knew that it could do that much damage?" I said, whistling softly.

Lambo scowled at me. "Why don't you know how much damage your own attack does, baka?" Lambo nearly shouted at me.

"I wouldn't be calling anyone a baka if I was on the ground, you know? But...that's just me," I said. I twitched my fingers and watching sadistically as Lambo twisted in pain.

Even if he could withstand Thunder related pain, there were Sky Flames in that blast.

"B-bas-bastard," Lambo said. I jerked my fingers without a word and watched him flip over in pain.

I continued watching sardonically until I saw the Tenth and his guardians out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing to Lambo?" The one I believed to be called Gokudera shouted.

I watched the Boss, Tsuna, lift his hand and motion Gokudera off.

"Why don't you let Lambo go?" The Boss said.

I scowled at him. "Because our fight isn't over."

In a flash, Tsuna was suddenly in front of me, flame on his forehead.

"It is now."

I leapt away from Tsuna. He lifted his hand almost casually and lit it with flames, the other hand shooting out flames to propel him forward. I was about to twist my fingers and get Lambo to get tem to stop when I felt vines creep up my arms and around my hand.

I had a feeling that it was illusions. I looked back toward the house in the direction of Mukuro and Fran, but the Varia, my aunt, and two guardians were still conversing.

So that meant it was Chrome.

I looked toward her and saw, as expected, her face screwed up in concentration, her trident placed firmly on the ground.

_Just an illusion...just an illusion...just...an...illusion. _I thought. Soon the vines were falling down as the pressure on my fingers dissapeared.

Tsuna stood a ways off. I had a feeling that he could've caught me and drove me into the ground by now if he had wanted to. Apparently he wanted to see what I would do next.

I wasn't going to let him down any time soon. I lifted my arms and watched as the torrent of pressure lifted up off of Lambo.

I slid my guns into their places and pulled out my double-edged blade. I grabbed my grip and held it before me.

I began twisting it baton-style as I charged it with flames.

Lambo gasped. "He has more! It's not fair!" He shouted. He began crying as he ran off, but Gokudera grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait." The Storm Guardian said. His face was unnaturally calm.

You know how I said that I could shoot Sky Flames out of an edge of my choice? Well, there is one other ability of my blade. It has tiny holes all over it which allow me to send out a mist of Thunder Flames.

I could activate the flames at any given time and electrocute everyone to high heaven.

And I would.

After collecting my flames, I began to shoot them out at a speed nobody could see. Once they were everywhere, I spoke.

"Look around you."

Tsuna looked up, surprised. He instantly saw the Thunder Flame Particles floating around.

"Nice trick. That could electrify us all in a second. That is, if I don't counterattack." Tsuna said.

He instantly went into Hyper Dying Will Mode and sent Sky Flame Particles everywhere. In less than a second, they had obliterated my Thunder Particles.

"Your fight is over. You won. Isn't that enough?" He said, rising to his full height and turning, walking away. Gokudera, Chrome, Yamamoto, and Lambo(the latter of which was limping) followed him.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

**Normal POV...**

Katsuro walked back inside. He was still shell-shocked by the level at which he had been beaten by Tsuna.

It didn't seem right. Then again, this was the same guy who had beaten his onii-san Xanxus.

He opened the door. He was greeted by a silent house.

"Good job beating Lambo and overcoming the illusions. Let's go. Our aunt already grabbed your stuff," Xanxus said.

Katsuro walked stiffly to his stuff and slung his bag over his shoulder. He grabbed his Varia jacket (a gift from Xanxus) and slung it over his shoulders.

It covered his guns. He moved and put his double-edged blade away.

"Let's go, I said!" Xanxus said, hitting Katsuro in the head with a glass of wine. (The wine came from who knows where.)

"OI! Not the hat, Xanxus! NOT THE HAT!" Katsuro shouted, immediately removing his hat and running to the sink, washing the wine off before it stained.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

In the car, heading home, Katsuro began to sort through his memories.

The first time he'd ever seen his half-brother came to mind.

The day his mother had died...

_Katsuro, a 5 year old Katsuro, sat on the swings._

_Without his hat, he did look much like a younger Gokudera._

_With his head turned toward the ground, none of the other children noticed his silently falling tears._

_Most of them wouldn't have cared, anyway._

_Soon, the sun went down and all of the other kids left._

_All but one, a child nicknamed Yōso (element) because he spent all of his time outside. In the elements, rain, sleet, snow, hail, or a regular bright sunshiny day._

_Yōso walked over to him and smiled broadly. Then he saw a tear fall._

_"Kid? Hey, what's up? You ok or what?" Yōso asked._

_Katsuro looked up. Silver hair flew everywhere as he shouted at the boy._

_"Go away! Who asked you to come here, anyway? I know I didn't! Leave me alone!" He shouted._

_Yōso turned and ran away as fast as he could._

_Katsuro had just tucked his head down when he heard a voice._

_"So that's the trash that our aunt told me about," the voice said._

_"Can't you people tell when a guy DOESN'T WANT TO BE BUGGED! And what do you mean, our aunt?" Katsuro said angrily._

_"I mean, we have the same father, trash. And that father has a sister. our aunt. So come on, you little shit," the man said._

_"Wait, wait. Who are you? And where are we going?"_

_"We're going to a house where you'll meet and live with your aunt and get visited by me often. Oh, and I'm your half-brother. Did I not make that clear, trash?"_

_"No, I mean your name, dumbass!"_

_"Xanxus."_

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Katsuro woke up in a flash from the dream that he hadn't realized that he'd been having when the car stopped.

"Wow, Xanxus. Nice...castle?" Katsuro said, smiling.

* * *

**(1)-**Electric Flame of Wrath

**(2)-**Lightning explosion

* * *

Sorry if the story is bad.

I refreshed the page on accident,

(Tried to press 6 but instead pressed F5)

and I lost a whole bunch of the story. I remembered most of it, but again, sorry.

Anyway, pairing ideas and reviews are very welcome. PM me of read my other stories if you want to.

Continue to read and please review.

Once I get another couple of reviews, story alerts, favorites, or author alerts, I'll write another chapter.

Next chapter will take place after STFU, Bel.

Please read and review.

(If you can)

See ya

:)

BTW: reviews=faster updates.


	8. RMWV I'm on a Plane

Right, well, we have AbsentDesire and rachel-chanx3 to thank for this chapter.

And this was supposed to be posted yesterday, but, well, I was studying for the ACT and watching Christmas movies.

And yesterday I was...doing nothing. I'll find a good excuse and post it next chapter! There is no excuse.. I was just being lazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. I wish that I did, because Julie would _**so **_be dead. (Somehow, somewhere, I will get you, Katou Julie)

**I thought that this would be helpful so: TIME LINE!**

**What the heck happened, The Phone, Xanxus's aunt, Enter Katsuro, Fights and Memories, STFU Bel!, This chapter (I'm on a Plane)**

(The interview took place in some random time)

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_"! I DON'T NEED ALL OF YOUR CHILDISH SHIT TODAY! FIRST, XANXUS KILLED PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY GAVE HIM THE WRONG MEAT. THEN, I HEARD THAT BASIL FROM THE VONGOLA CEDEF HAS GONE MISSING AND THE VONGOLA GUARDIANS HAVE BEEN REPLACED BY THEIR 10 YEARS YOUNGER COUNTER-PARTS, EVEN THOUGH THAT MILLEFIORE CRAP IS OVER," Squalo sighed, then continued, "including Reborn, and we don't know how to get them back. And Reborn is Adult Reborn, for some reason, and he's really happy about that. Oh yeah, and Kyoko and Haru and Bianchi are missing, and Lambo and I-pin are still this age.. And with all of that going on, I really don't need you guys acting like that. So stfu, Bel, and you, Katsuro, and you, Fran. Just shut the fuck up!"_

_**Silence...**_

_"Ushishishi. So that's what it means," Bel murmured.

* * *

_

**Tsuna's POV...**

It was obvious immediately that I was not in the same place that I was nearly 5 seconds ago. It was obvious that all that had happened was that everyone had blinked- at the same time, oddly enough- and had suddenly arrived here.

What was less obvious to the average person was that we were underground. In a place that I, Tsunayoshi Sawada, recognized. I recognized it so easily. After all, I had spent many days here.

In the Vongola secret base, 10 years in the future.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

_~At the Varia base...~_

**Normal POV…**

"Squalo-senpai…captain…are we going to have to go somewhere? Because I really wanted to take a nap…" The teal-haired boy said, his head tilting to the side, his hat slipping.

"Ushishishi. The frog is right. The prince, for one, has many things to do that are much more important that the Vongola brats. Like sleeping, and using the frog as target practice, and destroying Kalachuchi" The egotistical prince said casually.

Katsuro only sighed, knowing that if Squalo didn't make him go, Xanxus would.

But Katsuro was sighing for two reasons. By naming of Bel, he was now called Kalachuchi by the knife-weilding assassin. Why? It hurt his brain to remember…

**Flashback…**

Katsuro sat in his room. The sun was pretty far down and he was pretty tired, but first he went down for a snack.

Downstairs, he had seen the other sun, the sun guardian of the Varia, known as Lussuria.

The flamboyantly gay guardian had taken one look at Katsuro's hair (without his hat resting on it) and had cried, "Oh, Katsuro! Your hair looks so soft~! Can I play with it? Squalo never lets me mess with his…pleaseeeeee~?"

Needless to say, the youngest Varia member had fled the room as fast as his legs would carry him.

But that night, the demon gay had snuck into poor Katsuro's room and had twisted the flower Kalachuchi all throughout his short-ish silver hair. When Katsuro had gotten up the next morning, he hadn't known. Honestly!

When he had gone downstairs, the entire Varia had fixed him with a long look- except Lussuria.

Bel had laughed and gone, "Kalachuchi? Seriously?"

When poor Katsuro had fled to the bathroom, he gasped in horror upon seeing his hair. He fixed a glare on Lussuria, but it was too late. By Bel's cackles, he knew that he would be forever dubbed "Kalachuchi**(1)**"

**End Flashback…**

He grabbed his hat from where he'd left it and balanced it precariously on his silver hair.

He quickly snatched up his double-edged blade and his guns from where they had been chucked after his fight with the psycho prince.

"I was bored anyway, might as well go. And plus, Xanxus-onii-san will make me go anyway. Future stuff if I'm gonna ever help him and all that…" The silverette said, heaving a sigh.

Fran looked once at the other boy who was slowly leaving and then looked back. "I'm going to go with him to make sure he doesn't just ask for a taxi to Japan," The frog said.

"Ushishishi. I can't just let the froggy and Kalachuchi go on their own, can I?" Bel said. Soon after, Squalo showed up with everyone else but Levi.

"Levi's on a mission, Lussuria had nothing to do so he's coming, and Xanxus is going to make sure his lil bro doesn't die, so he's coming. Hitomi is going to watch the house. Let's go," The unusually normal shark said; he wasn't yelling or anything.

"Why so subdued, Squalo-senpai?" Katsuro said calmly as they headed toward the plane. He received no response from the shark.

Soon enough though, the 'children' (Bel and Katsuro) were shouting at each other from across the isles of the plane.

"Voi…shut up…my head hurts…" Squalo sighed, but the two bickering boys blatantly ignored him.

"VOI! SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALL YOU FUCKING DUMBASSES!" Squalo shouted, causing everyone but Xanxus (who was used to it) to wince.

"Squalo-senpai, what's the matter? Did Xanxus-onii-san hit you on the head with the nearest object? Or is it _really _your head that hurts?" Katsuro said, grinning.

"VOIIIIIIIIIII! You little brat! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! Oi, Xanxus, is it all right if I kill your brother?" Squalo shouted.

In response, Xanxus grabbed his commander's shirt and pulled him back down to the airplane chair. "Shut up trash, you're too loud," the Varia leader commanded. Surprisingly, the noisy shark obeyed without protest.

And the rest of the trip proceeded in epic silence. Well, as close as the Varia ever gets to silence.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

_~At the Underground Vongola base...~_

**Tsuna's POV...**

I didn't want to be here. Honestly. The place reminded me of Uni, and that was sad enough. But it also reminded me of the days we had spent training together, getting to know each other together, eating meals together, receiving support and adventure together.

It reminded me of how I had killed my first person, alone. That would never go away.

Plus, we had been in the middle of getting to know the new transfer students. We were walking home and then, _poof!_

As if that wasn't irritating enough, Mom and Dad had been right beside us, and I know that they had gone to the future with us. But apparently, they weren't near us in the future. So they were gone, probably at someplace strange.

The only _mildly _good thing that happened was that it was the TYL Lambo beside us. The scary thing was, he was covered in bandages and on a comfy-looking bed.

"Lambo! What happened to you?" I cried after checking that all of me other guardians were all right. That must be the reason that he had stayed in the future, the bed was holding him down!

I saw I-Pin lying a few feet away. She was in one of those beds too, except she didn't appear to be injured. Only frightened.

"Young Vongola? Is that you? " Lambo asked, wincing with his words.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me. We got transported here for an unknown reason. Now tell me, why are you hurt and why is I-Pin in a hospital bed when she appears uninjured?" I asked frantically. Apparently there was some hidden authority in my voice, because he asked no more questions.

"Right, well, I'm all beat up because I got destroyed," at this point his face took on a dark expression and his voice grew cold, "in a fight with Katsuro, the younger brother of the Varia leader Xanxus. I-Pin is in the bed because she jumped in when everyone started to poof."

"Shit! Xanxus has a little brother! And he beat you up that bad! Why?" Gokudera cursed and spoke angrily.

"Yeah, younger half-brother. He didn't just beat me, he destroyed me and then tormented me sadistically. All because I challenged him to a duel," Lambo said.

"Why would you challenge _Xanxus's brother _to a duel? Are you _insane_? Are you _suicidal_?" I cried, worry at how my Guardian could be that stupid overwhelming my mind.

Lambo's face took a defensive look, and I noticed I-Pin blushing out of the corner of my eye. Lambo spoke. "That _bastard _was flirting with I-Pin."

Apparently my shock was evident, but when Lambo opened his mouth to say something else, Giannini strode in.

"Visitors!" He cried out, but then he was pushed to the ground.

Someone stepped over him. The first thing we all noticed was his boot. It was Varia's typical boot, but it was spray-painted silver. Then we noticed his jacket, which was abruptly thrown to the ground.

"I hate that thing," The boy said. We noticed his shirt right after he spoke, a deep brown shirt with a very open chest area. We noticed his wristbands and necklace next, then his short-ish silver hair that was the color of his boots and Gokudera's hair. Then we noticed his silver and brown hat with a red strip near the bottom. He had on the Varia pants and belt, the yellow in the uniform shining. Then he fixed us all with a glare, and he looked like Xanxus.

"Katsuro...the newest member of the Varia...set to become the Cloud Guardian for the Varia even though he possesses no Cloud Flames," Lambo said, the menace in his voice undeniable.

"Very good, Lambo!" The boy said sarcastically before continuing. "Yes, that is exactly who I am. So, Vongola...what's up?" he said, grinning like a child as we all stared at the boy who **couldn't **be related to Xanxus with that grin.

"Having fun?" The boy asked, the grin staying in place as the rest of the Varia came into the room behind him.

Xanxus pulled out his gun and hit Katsuro in the head with it.

"Shut up, trash," Xanxus said. A silence spread as Katsuro rubbed his head, hunched over and muttering to himself.

He looked up. Everyone was staring at him in shock (including me and besides the Varia) as he removed his hand from his head and grinned, again.

"So...this is gonna be a fun day, huh?" He said, and despite what he'd done to Lambo, I had to grin. he was so happy-go-lucky, such an opposite of Xanxus. And yet, he emitted a dangerous aura. Without a doubt, the boy could defend himself. Lambo was proof of that. But maybe things wouldn't be as bad as Lambo had made them seem with the Varia around. Maybe this Katsuro person was the one person who could calm Xanxus.

Or maybe he would just make things worse.

What were we in for now? And where was Reborn? I hope he shows up soon...or I don't even want to know what will happen. Reborn, please be all right. And if you are all right, show up! How did the Varia get here faster than you?

* * *

**(1)- **That is a real flower, honestly.

* * *

If- for some godforsaken reason- you didn't get it, Kalachuchi is Katsuro.

Ok, so I think that even my OC was OOC!

If anybody thinks so, please tell me.

It will help improve my writing...

* * *

I think I'm going to keep putting this...

**Tsunayoshi Sawada- Past**

**Hayato Gokudera- Past**

**Takeshi Yamamoto- Past**

**Lambo- TYL**

**Ryohei Sasagawa- Past**

**Kyoya Hibari- Past**

**Mukuro Rokudo- Past**

**Chrome Dokuro- Past**

**Kokuyo Gang- Past**

**The Varia- TYL**

**Millefiore Family- Poof! (Not including Spanner and Shoichi)**

**Shimon Family- Poof! (For now)**

**Giannini- TYL  
Arcobaleno- Past, but in adult forms**

**Spanner- TYL**

**Shoichi- TYL**

**Lal Mirch- Adult form**

**Iemitsu Sawada- Past**

**Basil- Poof!**

**Kyoko Sasagawa- Poof!**

**Hana Kurokawa- Poof!**

**Nana Sawada- Does it matter? She'll be equally clueless and perky...but past.**

**Bianchi- Poof!**

**Haru Miura- Poof!**

**Doctor Shamal- POOF!**

**I-Pin- TYL**

**Dino- Past**

**Fuuta- Past (cuz he's cuter back then)

* * *

**

As always, guys...

Read and review.

(If you can)

See ya

:)

BTW: reviews=faster updates.


	9. RIGM Merry to the Effing Christmas

Right, well, we have AbsentDesire and rachel-chanx3 and AmiiStarr to thank for this chapter.

And this was supposed to be posted last Friday but I was busy.

And Saturday I was at a sleepover. Sunday I was doing homework.

Monday and Tuesday I had school. Wednesday and Thursday…I don't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. I wish that I did, because Julie would _**so **_be dead. (Somehow, somewhere, I will get you, Katou Julie)

**I thought that this would be helpful so: TIME LINE!**

**What the heck happened, The Phone, Xanxus's aunt, Enter Katsuro, Fights and Memories, STFU Bel!, I'm on a Plane**

(The interviews take place in some random time)

**Raven: **Remember me? If you don't, I'm your dear author. Here to interview morons for your entertainment.

-Cue Laughter-

**Raven: **So, since I got woken up at 8:30 and went to bed at 4 something, I'm gonna take my rage out on our guest for today, Katsuro-kun!

**Katsuro: **Ah…hi?

**Raven: **(Throws a rock at Katsuro) Be…more…ENTHUSIASTIC!

**Katsuro: **0_o Yes ma'am?

**Raven: **Good. AND DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY!

**Katsuro: **…Are we going to have an interview?

**Raven: **Oh, yes. But you had better not be getting smart with me…

**Katsuro: **I've dealt with Xanxus when he just lost the tournament with the Vongola brats, but an angry girl…

**Raven: **All right. First, for some back story: What did you think when Xanxus came home late during the battle with the Varia and the Tenth?

**Katsuro: **I thought a variety of different things, but Xanxus wouldn't tell me if my suspicions were correct.

**Raven: **What were some of your suspicions and what did you do about Xanxus not telling you?

**Katsuro: **I thought he was Spiderman with guns going out to help the world, but that didn't seem likely. I also thought he was an ogre like Fiona in Shrek and would turn into an ogre at night. But I couldn't see how he could get any uglier and more ogre-ish, so that one's out too.

**Raven: **Alright Katsuro. And what did you do about it?

**Katsuro: **The next time he went out, I followed him. I think it was the Rain Guardian battle I first went to. Anyway, they interested me, so I kept going.

**Raven: **So what was interesting about the fights?

**Katsuro: **Watching people beat the shit out of each other? Tell me, what _isn't _interesting about that?

**Raven: **You're such a boy! Obsessed with fighting and Call of Duty! (Takes out machine gun and begins shooting at Katsuro) What's interesting about this, huh? WHAT'S INTERESTING ABOUT THIS? (Finally shoots Katsuro in the foot.)

**Katsuro: **Itai… (It hurts/painful) Why the hell did you shoot me in the foot? And for being male, at that!

**Raven: **(hisses) Because I _felt like it!_

**Katsuro: **So…any other questions?

**Raven: **Yes. What was Xanxus' training of you like and how many times did you think you were going to die in the first five years after you met the Varia leader.

**Katsuro: **All right. Xanxus would, in short, try to kill me and curiously see if I would survive. I usually thought I was going to die at least four times a day unless it was a break day.

**Raven: **YODA HAS HAIRY EARS!

**Katsuro: **...

**Audience: **…

**World:** …

**Raven: **What? He does…

_**Commercial Break**_

**Raven: **And we are back after that awkward silence. So, Katsuro? The readers (even though they are few) have a question. Where did you get your hat?

**Katsuro: **Oh, this? Wal-Mart.

**Raven: **I was expecting an epic story. Like, the pirate you fought, and killed.

**Katsuro: **That isn't the real story. But the real one is too long.

**Raven: **Tell it or I'za kill you.

**Katsuro: **All right, all right. So…

**Flashback…**

_~At the home Katsuro grew up in, 8__th__ birthday…~_

"Do I get a gun? Or something expensive?" The hyperactive boy known as Katsuro said, bugging his nii-san.

"Shut up before I take the nearest gun and _shoot you with it!_" Xanxus replied, but the eight year-old paid his warning no mind.

"I wonder if I got a sword, I wonder if I got a gun, I wonder if I got a toy, I wonder…~" The boy sang happily.

When he sat down to open his gifts, he found his first blade. And it was double-edged!

"Wow, Aniki! This is awesome! Thanks a million-bazillion!" The excited eight year-old said. He rose and began to swing the blade around.

When Hitomi **(1) **told the boy to sit down, Xanxus asked her to let the boy mess around a little. Grumbling to herself, she did.

When Katsuro got tired, he sat down and turned to his next gift. He tore off the wrapping and pure glee spread over his face at the sight of the hat.

"Hitomi-san…IT'S SO PERFECT!" The boy yelled, running over and giving his aunt a hug. She smiled and patted his soft silver locks, hugging the boy gently.

**End Flashback…**

**Raven: **Aww! That's cute! Who knew you were so cute? I mean, you were (and are, for a part of it) an angry five year-old, an adorable eight year-old, and a happy-go-lucky fifteen year-old. Strange.

**Katsuro: **Yeah. It's probably those years around those idiots that have made me so…odd.

**Raven: **Probably true…

**Katsuro: **So do your strange readers have any more questions for me?

**Raven: **I dunno, hold up…

**Raven: **Uh, yeah…boxers or briefs?

**Katsuro: **(under his breath) Perverts…

**Raven: **Don't call my readers perverts! (Beats the daylights out of Katsuro)

**Katsuro: **But they are…anyway…boxers.

**Raven: **'Righty then. I HAVE A QUESTION! Do you and Xanxus celebrate Christmas? If so, how?

**Katsuro: **Wanna know how the Varia celebrates Christmas? Come on!

_(A/N: The rest of the chapter will be written normal style)_

The two run from the interview room and Katsuro leads Raven down the hall where they see Lussuria.

"Oh, hey, Katsuro~! And that would be…?" Lussuria says, spinning in his apron.

"Hey, gay freak. That's Raven. She writes us all (completely OOC, may I mention) in Madness," Katsuro responds.

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, KATSURO!" Raven wails. Lussuria turns to Katsuro, silently questioning him. He shrugs.

"All right. Luss here celebrates Christmas by making retarded cookies. Let's see how Levi does it, though nobody really cares," Katsuro says, grabbing the spastic teen, Raven, by the arm and hauling her out of there.

The two head down the hallway. It isn't long before they see a retard huddled in a corner crying by himself.

It's Levi-A-Than.

"Ah, Levi…why ya cryin'?" Katsuro says. Anyone could tell that he was barely resisting snapping out his camera and taking a picture.

"I…haven't been the…best subordinate…in history…for Xanxus…this year!" The idiot says in-between heartfelt sobs.

"Sooooo…Levi spends Christmas crying in a corner. Bel…probably spends it stabbing Fran and requiring presents. Fran probably spends it getting stabbed. Mammon probably counts money, Squalo probably trains, and Xanxus probably eats and drinks. Really, it's like any other day," Katsuro says.

"Well…that's boring." Raven says. She seems depressed that it didn't seem like the Varia was planning on. I don't know, treating a certain author to a gourmet meal.

They should've.

**(1)- **Bet you guys forgot who Hitomi is, or forgot her name. It's the aunt.


	10. RMWV Epic Entrances

First off- Thanks anime-spade, AbsentDesire, and Rachel-chanx3 for reviewing.

You make this fic worth writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. I wish that I did, because Julie would _**so **_be dead. (Somehow, somewhere, I will get you, Katou Julie)

**I thought that this would be helpful so: TIME LINE!**

**What the heck happened, The Phone, Xanxus's aunt, Enter Katsuro, Fights and Memories, STFU Bel!, I'm on a Plane, Epic Entrances (this chapter). **

(The interviews take place in some random time)

Without further ado, let us begin...

* * *

The door that none of the Guardians or the Varia had noticed swung open.

There, in his full Adult glory, stood Reborn.

_That jerk is probably pretty damn proud of his entrance! _Thought Tsuna with an aghast look on his face.

"Am I late?" Reborn said to the looks on everyone's face. However, none of the Guardians besides Tsuna had recognized the baby- no wait, man.

"I haven't seen you like that since I was _really_ little," Xanxus said. All of the Varia knew who it was, even Katsuro.

"Who the hell are you!" Gokudera shouted, jumping forward and in front of his precious boss.

"Gokudera-kun, he won't hurt us! Actually, it being him, he probably will!" Tsuna said. He didn't want to lie to his right-hand-man, but Reborn did hurt him a lot.

Everyone besides Lambo (who was lying semi-unconscious on the bed) pulled out their weapons. I-Pin pulled up her arms, preparing for some kung-fu action.

Reborn made a sound that sounded like 'hn', pulling his fedora down. "Come at me then," Reborn said.

"Wait guys, look at the fedora!" Tsuna cried out desperately to his Guardians.

They stared for a moment, then as one cried "Reborn?"

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Five minutes later, the group was sitting around an extremely large table.

"Wow! This table is large to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted out, earning him a hit on the head with an umbrella from the Varia member who happened to be sitting next to him, Xanxus.

The group tapped the screen they used to talk to the Varia, and soon it was showing the Ninth.

"Hello Tsunayoshi-kun and Guardians and...Varia?" The Ninth said, more than a little confused. He had heard about the Guardians being replaced and several people going missing, but he hadn't expected the Varia to go, much less be there so fast.

Reborn waved his hand, catching the Vongola Boss's attention. "Reborn...wait, Reborn! You aren't a baby!" The Ninth exclaimed, surprised.

Tsuna and Reborn winced at his pointing out of the obvious. "Yeah. Don't know why," Reborn said, pulling his hat down.

"We should get Shoichi-san and Spanner-san and Giannini on this!" Tsuna exclaimed, surprising himself.

"You know, Dame-Tsuna, that may actually be a good idea."

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

It wasn't long before the three mechanics were contacted and called to the base.

"Huh? Why are you all young again?" Giannini asked.

"That's what we need you to figure out!" Tsuna responded.

The inventor looked at Tsuna before taking a look at Reborn. His eyes widened but he said nothing.

"Alright. Shoichi, Giannini-san, let's go," Spanner said, walking away.

Five hours later the mechanics had a result.

"Look at this," Spanner said, holding out a paper. "Every fifteen million years, the Vongola rings, Mare rings, and Arcobaleno pacifiers look to make sure that they each have an owner. If they don't, the objects of the other two categories will undo any side-effects they may have caused on their user and will bring them ten years into the future. Since some of the Mare rings don't have users, it undid the height stuff of the Arcobalenos and brought the Vongola ring users and the Arcobaleno pacifier users ten years into the future. This wave is pretty weak, it's just strong enough to bring you ten years into the future. Since there was a little bit of a block on Lambo, it failed," Spanner said.

"So why were we brought here?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm not done," Spanner said. "The wave also searches out a couple of important people. Hence, it brought your past mother and father to the future along with you. Since it couldn't bring Lambo, it brought Dino and Fuuta. Just to stress you, it made several people disappear. Those people were the Millefiore, the Giglio Nero Famiglia, the Shimon family, Basil, Kyoko, Hana, Bianchi, Haru, and Dr. Shamal. You guys were brought here to find people to fit the Mare ring positions that are empty. If you guys do not succeed within a month, the power from the missing people will be used to bring the most recent Mare ring holders back to life. Aka, if you guys do not succeed, the Giglio Nero Famiglia, the Shimon family, Basil, Kyoko, Hana, Bianchi, Haru, and Dr. Shamal will die and the Real Six Funeral Wreaths will be brought back to life, including Byakuran."

"But on the plus side, the missing people are very comfortable in their luxury place that they are being held captive in!" Shoichi shouted, attempting to calm the frightened expressions. "And if you succeed, all the missing people will be brought back, even Uni and Gamma, who died during the fight with Byakuran."

"So if we succeed, Uni and Gamma and anyone else in her family who died will come back to life, and the Real Six Funeral Wreaths and everyone in Byakuran's Millefiore family besides the Giglio Nero Famiglia will stay dead. If we fail, all of the missing people will die and the Millefiore without the Giglio Nero Famiglia will come back to life...right?" Tsuna asked.

Receiving a nod from the mechanics, he sighed. "And since Kikyo is the only one that we don't know about being dead, all of our hard work would be for nothing. So basically, if we can't find new Mare ring holders..." Tsuna paused, looking for the right words, "We're screwed."

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

(I thought about ending the chapter here but then decided that there hasn't been enough Varia. So I continued)

"Ushishishi," One voice laughed. Everyone sighed. Everyone.

"I don't see how this is any of our business. Boss, why did we come here?" Fran said monotonously.

"VOI! This is stupid! You brats can't even kill someone right!" Squalo shouted.

Lussuria remained quiet. "We came here because I said to, scum! We are going to help them get new fucking Mare ring users because we don't need them failing and us having to clean up after their fucking asses. So shut up!" Said I-bet-you-can-guess-who-it-is.

Instantly the Varia shut up, grumbling nonetheless. Xanxus turned to Tsuna. "You guys better have a wing for us. We aren't letting you screw up," Xanxus said. Tsuna blinked while Giannini showed them where their rooms would be. All of them left. Except one.

Katsuro. (Well duh, who else)

The boy strode over to Reborn. "So you're Reborn, the famous tutor who managed to turn two cases of useless scum into mafia hitmen. I wonder if your teachings are better than Xanxus-onii-san's?" Katsuro said, smiling widely.

"Who cares?" Said Reborn, not liking where this was going. Tsuna hadn't even been trained a quarter as long as that boy. He knew Tsuna could beat him, (after all he had beaten the guy who had trained the kid) but this was 10 years later. Tsuna would win, that was sure. The look on Katsuro's face signified that. But Tsuna probably wouldn't come out unscathed.

Katsuro's grin turned sharky (not a word) and evil. "I do." Then he turned.

"Hey Tsuna, how about me and one of your Guardians fight? Your Guardians are a reflection of your own strength...right?" Katsuro said.

* * *

I think I'm going to keep putting this...

**Tsunayoshi Sawada- Past**

**Hayato Gokudera- Past**

**Takeshi Yamamoto- Past**

**Lambo- TYL**

**Ryohei Sasagawa- Past**

**Kyoya Hibari- Past**

**Mukuro Rokudo- Past**

**Chrome Dokuro- Past**

**Kokuyo Gang- Past**

**The Varia- TYL**

**Millefiore Family- Poof! (Not including Spanner and Shoichi)**

**Giglio Nero Famiglia- Poof!**

**Shimon Family- Poof! (For now)**

**Giannini- TYL  
Arcobaleno- Past, but in adult forms**

**Spanner- TYL**

**Shoichi- TYL**

**Lal Mirch- Adult form**

**Iemitsu Sawada- Past**

**Basil- Poof!**

**Kyoko Sasagawa- Poof!**

**Hana Kurokawa- Poof!**

**Nana Sawada- Does it matter? She'll be equally clueless and perky...but past.**

**Bianchi- Poof!**

**Haru Miura- Poof!**

**Doctor Shamal- POOF!**

**I-Pin- TYL**

**Dino- Past**

**Fuuta- Past (cuz he's cuter back then)

* * *

**

What story should I write?

1) Starry Nights, Black Skies

_She has fallen deep into an insanity of her own creation. And only three people know how to save her...Spanner, Fran, and...Reborn? With those three, she probably isn't coming back!_

2) Weak-As-Shit Taroyashi

_Taroyashi, even more useless than Tsunayoshi. He is so pathetic that the nickname Weak-as-Shit Taro has become his. And yet what will he do when he finds out that he has a power that may rival Tsuna's own?_

3) Unnamed

_"You don't wanna go to hell, Byakuran." "Why not?" "They created a special one for you. Marshmallows sitting just feet away, unable to be eaten..." Byakuran paled. "Oh shit." Can Byakuran's sister and best friend convince him to restart?_

4) The Guardian of Death

She is the last guardian. She is a combination of the other guardians. She is sent to teach on Sawada Tsunayoshi about her attribute. Too bad her attribute is death.

5) Daichi- A Rival of Attention

_What happens when Daichi and his interesting past come to Namimori and claim that there could be a better Storm Guardian...him? And how does Gokudera Hayato, the current Storm Guardian, respond?_

Choose anything from none of them to all of them. If you like the idea around #4 but want the attribute to be spirit instead, say so. And no, this isn't just a brilliant plot to get you to review. :)

_

* * *

_

I think I'm gonna end it there because I have plans for the next chapter.

The reason to this chapter being so late:

I am a lazy-ass idiot. Seriously.

I had days off of school...

And I did nothing.

If anyone is still reading this:

I'm really sorry because I try to constantly update.

_**Please review. Please answer above on what I should write.**_

Message me every Friday to remind me to update. Please. I'll honestly forget otherwise.

And because of my latest addiction to Star Wars, Yoda says peace out...Yeah that was strange.


	11. RMWV Retrieval

Let's do some quick excuses…

My laptop broke, I didn't feel like typing on my computer, I lost my writing 'groove', I had a friend over, I was lazy, I had a friend over.

There.

Now, for the next installment in Madness,

Chapter 11 RMWV Retrieval

Thanks AbsentDesire and rachel-chanx3 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. I wish that I did, because Daemon Spade would _**so **_be dead. (Somehow, somewhere, I will get you, Daemon Spade)

**I thought that this would be helpful so: TIME LINE!**

**What the heck happened, The Phone, Xanxus's aunt, Enter Katsuro, Fights and Memories, STFU Bel!, I'm on a Plane, Epic Entrances, Retrieval (this chapter) **

(The interviews take place in some random time)

Without further ado, let us begin...

* * *

**Last time:**

_"Hey Tsuna, how about me and one of your Guardians fight? Your Guardians are a reflection of your own strength...right?" Katsuro said._

**Omniscient (big words FTW) POV…**

Gokudera bristled. "How dare you! I take that as a challenge to the strength of the Tenth! I'll fight you!" He cried.

Katsuro grinned. _Exactly the reaction I wanted._ He thought as Xanxus chose that moment to pop back in, grabbing the collar of Katsuro's jacket.

"Trash. Come on," Xanxus said, pulling the teen out the door with a final tone in his voice. Katsuro grinned, removing his hat and saluting the Vongola.

"Tomorrow, at five, you wanna fight, Dera?" Katsuro asked as he was pulled out. The last thing Katsuro saw of the Vongola before his half-brother pulled him out was Gokudera's quick, angry nod.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Tsuna paced back and forward around his future self's office.

"Reborn." He ground out. Reborn looked at him while leaning against a wall.

"Yes?" The adult hitman tutor responded airily.

"There is only one Funeral Wreath whose death has not been confirmed," Tsuna said, walking to the other side of the room. "That would be Kikyo. That means we have to find the entire Mare ring set, most of which we already have…" Tsuna froze. "And get Kikyo's ring from him."

Reborn nodded. "And?" He said in a way that made it less of a question.

"And I don't need **all this stress!**" Tsuna shouted, pulling on his poor, innocent, gravity-defying brown locks in an attempt to grapple sanity into his hands.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Katsuro laid quietly in his bunk. He was bored. Not wanting to go to sleep, fearing a shot from Xanxus's gun if he dared to get up, he reached down and poked Bel in the forehead.

"_What?_" Bel hissed at him. Katsuro moved his hand away cautiously, and then spoke.

"I'm bored."

Bel stared at him with a mixture of fury and aversion, and then turned away with a mumbled "I'm goin' ta bed."

Katsuro moved his hand to poke Bel again but yanked his hand away at seeing the glinting blade of Bel's knife. He rolled back over and stared at the ceiling, quickly turning over to the wall.

_I get up and leave and Xanxus walks out of his room and shoots me. I talk or poke Bel again and he stabs me. I try to leave the room quietly and one of them, Bel or Xanxus, notices me. _Katsuro thought. _Why can't I just go to sleep?_

He rose, standing up on his bed without it creaking somehow. He pulled his blade from his bag soundlessly and sent out the Thunder Flame particles. They quietly spread around the room, dropping onto Bel. He used the hardening aspect to make a solid barrier around Bel.

"Sorry, Belphegor," He whispered. Bel didn't respond, as he was probably asleep.

Katsuro jumped down from his bunk, coming to a landing before Bel. The older teen's eyes flashed open, not that anyone could see with those bangs. It was just one of those things you _feel_.

Bel attempted to move, getting shocked in the process. He glared at Katsuro. _"You die tomorrow_._"_ Bel hissed. Katsuro stepped back. Then he turned to the door and opened it, stepping out into the hallway.

Xanxus didn't shoot at him. Xanxus's door didn't open. Nothing at all happened. Katsuro shut the door behind himself.

_Time to go bug the Vongola._

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Tsuna laid in his bunk. He was certainly tired of the bunk. He'd already spent too much time on it. It wasn't fair, because it wasn't like it was even created in Tsuna's time.

He slept alone. Gokudera and Yamamoto slept in the same room, but he slept alone. Because he was, is, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola Tenth. So he slept alone.

He heard a thud, and then his door was opened. He sat up, reaching for his Dying Will pills.

"Who's there?" He said groggily. His eyes hadn't adjusted yet and all he saw was a moderately tall shape and silver. "Gokudera-kun?" He asked, looking at the silver hair.

The figure nodded, shrugging. "Sure," The figure said, but the voice was too…_different_ to be Gokudera's. Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

"Liar," Tsuna murmured. "Katsuro, huh? It's you, isn't it? I have a feeling. Hyper intuition, you know?"

Katsuro sighed somewhat dejectedly. "Yeah, man. I'm-" He stopped when Tsuna popped a pill in his mouth and jumped at him. Glad he'd brought his blade, he raised his blade to meet Tsuna's fist.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you, not kill you!" Katsuro nearly shouted, managing to stop himself and quieting to just a whisper.

"Then why did you bring a blade?" HDW! Tsuna murmured, glaring. Katsuro sighed.

"I needed to stop Belphegor from chasing me. Now, calm down, and can we talk? About…Kekyo or whatever his name is?" He said, staring at the Vongola Boss.

HDW! Tsuna sighed as the Flame died out on his forehead. Tsuna, normal again, looked at Xanxus' brother with obvious prejudice.

_This is what happens when your brother's batshit crazy. _Katsuro thought to himself. He turned to the Boss and said, "Kikyo, right? You have to get the ring from him, and he's Cloud Guardian, right?"

Tsuna nodded and stood, waiting for the boy to continue.

And Katsuro did continue with, "So, how do you intend to get his ring? Strike a deal? And for that matter, how do you intend to find him?"

Tsuna scowled, tired and grouchy. "What's this have to do with you?" He hissed as a response.

The younger Mafia boy, looking irritated, shrugged. "So much for that great Tsuna personality I've heard of. You're no better than the rest, thinking I wanna kill everything and can't have an ordinary discussion, just because of my brother. No tête-à-têtes for me. Right? Am I right?" Katsuro mumbled back, raising his voice.

Tsuna looked upset. "I'm sorry, but you did hurt Lambo. And you're Xanxus' brother. What am I supposed to think?"

"Lambo started it," The other teen grumbled like a little child. Tsuna facepalmed as he thought of how childlike he sounded. He was almost as bad as the young I-Pin and Lambo.

"Listen, Katsuro-…um… what should I call you?" Tsuna said. In his head he added on, _And what's a tête-à-tête? _

"Just Katsuro is fine," He responded, looking at his expensive watch for the time.

"Alright, Katsuro-san," Tsuna said, unable to resist the honorific, even at the glare he got, "We intend to take the ring after we find him…somehow."

"_Just_ call me Katsuro. That's all. And what exactly is 'somehow'?" Kasturo said as his glare intensified. Tsuna tugged on his bangs and whispered a response.

"I haven't thought of the somehow…"

"**Fine. **Jeez, apparently I shouldn't have expected the great Vongola to have a real plan," Katsuro said, his glare so forceful that he considered patenting it. Ah, the Xanxus Glare™. He could get money off of that one.

"I have thought about it! We'll make some kind of deal when we get there…and do you have a better idea? !" Tsuna shouted. He noticed his error and covered his mouth quickly.

"Yes, yes I do," Katsuro said. He extended an arm covered in bugs. "Tracker bugs. If you have anything of this Kikyo guy's I can find him. I bred this colony myself, they're perfect."

Tsuna inched away. He really didn't like bugs, but it was a good idea. "Okay. But do we have anything of his?" Tsuna said.

"They had a lair, right? Search it," Katsuro told him.

Tsuna looked down, thinking. "Alright. Okay. Yeah," He said. He looked up, but Katsuro was already gone, the door shutting dramatically behind him.

"Yeah…"

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

(Just because...:)

And then they fell asleep, and woke up, and were all like, "Zomg! It's da mornin~ !" And so cue the morning.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Tsuna rose from his bed, another day that he didn't want to start already running through his head. He thought about bugs, and about Reborn, and about Kikyo, and about Katsuro, and about the Varia, and about the rings, and about Yuni, and about the base, and about his parents, and about his life, which hadn't been ordinary to begin with and now was horribly God-awful with not a single day of R&R anymore.

Did he enjoy his life, as Tsuna the still wimpy high-schooler? Who was, and _what the hell_, a Mafia Boss? He wasn't sure. But he was hungry, and he wanted some eggs. So he was going to go get some eggs and stop being morbid. With his 27 jacket pulled on, his door swung shut behind him.

Katsuro rose from his bed, another day that he absolutely wanted to start already running through his head. He thought about his bugs, and about Kikyo, and about Tsuna, and about Xanxus and the Varia, and about the rings, and about I-Pin, and about the base, and about Hitomi-chan, and about his life, which had never been that good but was slowly becoming interesting with new twists and turns in ordinary days.

Did he enjoy his life, as Katsuro, Xanxus' little brother? Who was, and _what the hell_, a possible heir to the Varia? He wasn't sure. But he was hungry, and he wanted anything but eggs. Eggs are gross. (To him.) Maybe some toast. Yeah, toast. With his hat on, his door swung shut behind him.

To hell with ordinary life. When you have a world that contradicts itself fifteen times over in a regular day, what's the point in trying to fix it? Row your boat _with_ the current, not against it. That's the only way you'll get anywhere.

Right?

* * *

_What's a tête-à-tête? It's French for head-to-head, a private conversation._

* * *

I'm going to stop putting the past and future things. You should know it by now, look back if you need it.

* * *

What story should I write?

1) Starry Nights, Black Skies

_She has fallen deep into an insanity of her own creation. And only three people know how to save her...Spanner, Fran, and...Reborn? With those three, she probably isn't coming back!_

2) Weak-As-Shit Taroyashi

_Taroyashi, even more useless than Tsunayoshi. He is so pathetic that the nickname Weak-as-Shit Taro has become his. And yet what will he do when he finds out that he has a power that may rival Tsuna's own?_

3) Unnamed

_"You don't wanna go to hell, Byakuran." "Why not?" "They created a special one for you. Marshmallows sitting just feet away, unable to be eaten..." Byakuran paled. "Oh shit." Can Byakuran's sister and best friend convince him to restart?_

4) The Guardian of Death

She is the last guardian. She is a combination of the other guardians. She is sent to teach on Sawada Tsunayoshi about her attribute. Too bad her attribute is death.

5) Daichi- A Rival of Attention

_What happens when Daichi and his interesting past come to Namimori and claim that there could be a better Storm Guardian...him? And how does Gokudera Hayato, the current Storm Guardian, respond?_

Choose anything from none of them to all of them. If you like the idea around #4 but want the attribute to be spirit instead, say so. And no, this isn't just a brilliant plot to get you to review. :)

* * *

I think I'm gonna end it there because I guess I like the neding.

The reason to this chapter being so late:

I am so lazy it's ridiculous.

I did nothing.

No writing at all.

If anyone is still reading this:

_**Please review. Please answer above on what I should write.**_

I'm sorry because I honestly haven't tried that hard lately to constantly update.

Message me every Friday to remind me to update. I'll honestly forget otherwise. If you care about the story at all!

Peace out people. Read, review. Yeah.

XD


End file.
